The Divergent Life
by Divergent4life4ever
Summary: This is your normal Divergent Fan Fiction Story. Or is it? Jump on the train and see what happens to the rest of Tris and Four's life!


**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I am still learning the way of fan fiction! I will take any suggestions! I will try to update as much as possible. But now I can't write on some weekends. Softball and all the training there is for it! But thank you so much for everything! Please review! All credits go to Veronica Roth!**

Tris P.O.V

"I have blood running down the side of my face and my shoulder is thudding from pain." I think to myself as I look around. I'm in the infirmary. I see Four, Christina, Al, and will all staring at me. "Hey look you finally woke up" I hear Christina say. "Yeah. What happened?" I say. "Peter got scared about not being first and he shot you clearly and knocked you out. But since ranks are done now, you got first rank." Four says. That means I get to choose my job first, right? I say. I think I am going to choose initiate trainer and a tattoo artist.

 ** _Speed up to job choosing_**

Tris Prior. I hear them call out my name. I call back out Initiate Trainor and Tattoo artist. Christina chose the fashion designer, Will chose the Security Lab with Four, and Al chose the cooking career. And as me and Four talked about before, we decided I was going to move in to his apartment. It is going to be a good life.

 ** _Speed up to a year later_**

I wake up this morning and find that Tobias has already woken up. The choosing ceremony. Initiates come today. I hop out of bed and go take my shower. I dry my hair and put on my make-up; some coal black eye-liner, deep red lipstick, and some deep black eye shadow. I go out to the kitchen and smell something delicious. I see Tobias cooking some bacon, eggs, and he brought up some dauntless cake. "Mmm, cooking up something good". I say. "Yup. It's a big day today." Tobias tells me. So once we finish we head over to the choosing ceremony. Zeke and Uriah we're greeting the new initiates. Since me and Four are instructors we have to leave a little earlier than everyone else. I am in charge of the net this year. I and Four are in charge of the transfers this year also.

Four took Eric's place as for he went factionless whenever he killed a kittle Dauntless girl. Whenever I hear Four say "Who would like to go first?" I prepare myself for my position. I slightly hear a high pitched voice say "I will." Seconds later I see a grey blur fall down into the net. As I help pull her out, I recognize her sand blonde hair and earth green eyes. "What's your name?" I ask her. The girl responds with "Isabel". "Are you sure? You can't change it later." I tell her. "I'll stick with Isabel." She utters back. And just as Four did I scream out "First Jumper, Isabel!" Once every one hears my screech, they start cheering and congratulating Isabel. After that one things went like a blur. We had 13 transfers and 6 dauntless faction members stay.

Jump # Full name faction

1 Isabel Marks Abnegation

2 Aya Townsend Amity

3 Jayden Downs Erudite

4 Victor Rosen Erudite

5 Evan Berry Candor

6 Joseph Shepard Amity

7 Mohamed Barnett Dauntless

8 Natalia Mcclure Dauntless

9 Addison Gordon Erudite

10 Elias Walters Candor

11 Carolina Pike Candor

12 Tess Pugh Dauntless

13 Miri Rowland Dauntless

14 Kaleb Brooks Amity

15 Avery Rosenberg Candor

16 Alan Hubbard Erudite

17 Brendan Mckenzie Amity

18 Dina Snyder Candor

19 Kylie Benton Dauntless

Four P.O.V

"All Dauntless born follow Lauren, and all transfers follow me." Once we get to their dormitory I explain everything to them. "I am Four and this is Six and we will be your instructors." Before I can go on Evan ask me "Four and Six like the number?" Exactly like the numbers." I go on. "We will train you and put you through series of test to see if you belong in dauntless. Any questions?" I screech out. Everyone looks around at each other. No questions. "Training starts tomorrow. Lunch is in the pit." I say as we dismiss everyone. I and Tris head down to lunch when everyone has left. I grab a hamburger, an apple, and some Dauntless cake then go sit down. Right after me come Tris with a salad, an apple, and some Dauntless cake. "I honestly don't think that Alan is going to make it through initiation. He is small and has no muscle." I tell Tris. "Well you know I am small and I had no muscle but look at me now." She says as she flexes her muscle. I chuckle and say "Okay he might have a chance."

Tris P.O.V

Christina drags me toward the dress store for more clothes for just another one of Uriah and Zeke's parties. Christina keeps on picking out all these dresses that will show off my body when honestly I just want to wear a t-shirt and jeans. "Christina, why can't I just wear a t-shirt and jeans?" I ask her. "You want to look good for Four, right? Don't you want to make him say 'Dang she looks good'?" Christina questions me back. "Well, Yeah, I do." I reply meekly. So we end up choosing a sort of tight dress but what I really love about it is the lace on it. It makes it look beautiful. Then Christina starts dragging me toward the lingerie shop and I stop in my tracks. "Christina, I am not going in there. I'll go get something to eat while you get me something." I whisper scream to her. "I'll pay you after words." So she goes into the torture store and I grab a hotdog. Fair enough. We go into the make up store and buy a few things. Then we go to her apartment. I pour out the contents of the lingerie store and I'll just say she got me a few things if you know what I mean. Christina gets me ready and I'll say, I look really we head to the party and I see that four is already there. We look around and we see everyone wearing layers. Christina and I totally forgot about Candor or Dauntless. I go over to Four, seeing him wit a beer in his hand give him a peck on the cheeck. "Hey Tris. Let me guess, you and Christina went shopping and forgot about Candor or Dauntless." Four tells me smartly. "Yeah but I guess it was all worth it." I say sighing almost. "You look amazing though." He says seductively. "Thanks." I go and grab a beer and drink on that for the rest of the night. About 3 hours later Uriah yells out "If you are not a close friend or I do not know you, get out of my apartment. Everyone else, stay." So I, Christina, Will, Four, Zeke, Marlene, Lauren, and Uriah all sit in a circle. Uriah says "Since I am hosting the party, I am going to go first." He waits a minute than looks to his right and says "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke immediately screeches "I'm no pansycake! Dauntless!" "Well then Zeke, you have to dress up like a girl then go to the first boy you see down in the pit, and kiss him." Everyone burst out laughing. So we all head over to Christina's apartment and wait for Him to get dressed up. He comes out of her bathroom with major cleavage and a long haired black wig. We all watch from above and see him start talking with one guy then after a few minutes of that we see him kiss him, run back up stairs and see's half of us on the floor dying laughing. We go back to Uriah's place and now its Zeke's turn. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks' Four. "Dauntless" Four replies calmly. That's what I love about him he can control his feelings from what just happened. Right now, I will almost laugh at anything. Zeke replies with "You never had the time to go zip lining, but now you do. So you have to go zip lining." Four hesitates for a moment but agrees. We all get up and I hold his hand and tell him it will be alright. I stand at the bottom for him but before we part ways I give him a quick kiss and whisper "be brave". I, Marlene, Christina, and Zeke all go down there to catch him when he drops. I see him I can't tell if he is scared or exhilarated. When he drops into our hands he almost looks like the life has been drained out of him. But once he realizes everyone is looking at him wondering how it was he put on a smile and said "That was amazing!" He whispers to me "We'll talk when we get back." We get back and sit down in our circle and Four asks Christina "Candor or Dauntless?" Christina takes a moment to think and says " Dauntless". Four takes a moment to think and says "Christina, everyone here knows how much you love fashion. So you have to give half of your dresses to a girl in this room." Four says smartly. Christina immediately replies saying "There is absolutely no way I am doing that." And takes off her shirt. Then I hear her say my name "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I reply with "Dauntless" then I get scared. "I dare you to nickname one of your initiate's cupcake." Christina says. "I am not doing that." I say while taking my shoes off. "Hey that's not fair!" Uriah screams like a little girl. "Well it is an item of clothing." Marlene says. We do Candor or Dauntless a little longer then we all head home.

We get back home and get ready for bed. Four tells me "It's not the fact that I am scared of the height, it's the fact that it makes me think of my childhood. I nod a little jump into bed and drift off to sleep.


End file.
